


Испанская дикая

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Рио подозревает, что Нандо не тот, за кого он себя выдаёт.
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Rio Ferdinand
Kudos: 10





	Испанская дикая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест.

Когда Фернандо Торрес впервые налетел на Рио, чуть не сбив его ног, тот заорал:

— Какого хера! — и, рискуя схлопотать горчичник, сгрёб в горсть ткань, сминая Лайверу крылья.

Адреналин взрывал вены, Рио подтянул Торреса к себе: запах разгорячённого тела щекотал ноздри, футболка разливалась в глазах багряным маревом — наверное, так чувствуют себя быки на корриде, жаждущие одного — рвать плоть, втаптывая еë в песок арены. Рио не рождался быком даже в прошлой жизни — он был в этом уверен, — но будь у него рога, вспорол бы сейчас грудную клетку под красной тканью от солнечного сплетения до самой глотки.

К ним бежал судья, но Рио уже почувствовал мелкую дрожь накрывающей ярости, будто внутри очнулся тот, от которого он давно отказался. С ним такое бывало очень редко, и это пугало, потому что взять себя в руки, когда это начиналось, становилось почти невозможно. Рио, подбираясь ладонью к горлу Торреса, краем глаза заметил несущегося к нему Неманью — оставалось надеяться, что тот успеет, потому что Рио уже сжимал другой рукой эмблему Ливерпуля с таким хрустом суставов, что казалось, будто это ломаются птичьи кости.

— Тшшш... — вдруг прошипел Торрес, положив ладонь ему на руку и вонзив ногти в кожу запястья.

Чувство было такое, словно еë взрезали несколько лезвий, и Рио очнулся, заталкивая злость внутрь.

— Всё в порядке! — сказал он, когда их обступили игроки и судья.

— Не думаю, — вскинул брови Торрес, захлопав ресницами. Вид у него был такой растерянный и уязвимый, что Рио сам бы себе дал жёлтую, если бы судил этот матч.

И взгляд, и то, как Торрес опустил голову, вызывало смутные образы из прошлой жизни — той, от которой Рио отказался. Он взглянул на руку — следов не было, но он эту же руку мог дать на отсечение, что они там есть.

— Ты в норме? — дотронулся до его плеча Неманья.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Рио.

«Да?» — спросил тот, другой.

Утром Рио забыл об этой истории: мало ли что покажется на адреналине. Ни внутренние голоса, ни приступы, когда из-под рëбер словно рвётся Чужой, не мучили его: со временем накопилось много других проблем. Порой он сам удивлялся, как прилипают к его имени скандалы.

И Рио, конечно, не хотел ещё одного, когда в пабе, где по огромному телевизору, висящему на стене, шёл матч Ньюкасл — Ливерпуль, он швырнул кружку с пивом прямо в экран.

— Эй! — рявкнул бармен, когда изображение, пшикнув, погасло и паб утонул в рёве, топанье и улюлюканье фанатов. — Я вызываю бобби! — наклоняясь через стойку, заорал он Рио в самое ухо.

— Приятель... — попытался улыбнуться Рио. — Я погорячился, извини... Я заплачу...

— Ребята! — гаркнул бармен. — Сейчас привесим сюда новый! Смотрим пока на других стенах!

Толпа отхлынула от стойки к другим экранам.

— Твою ж мать! — заорал рядом бородач, размахивая кружкой и обливая Рио пивом. — На самом интересном, блядь, месте! Ты видел, как этот испанский педик вцепился в рожу нашему Джоуи? — толкнул он Рио в бок.

— Лучше бы не видел... — пробормотал Рио.

Он долго не мог отсчитать купюры — так дрожали пальцы. Те, кому не хватило места у прочих экранов, орали на него со всех сторон, в другой раз он мог бы устроить драку, такую, какая и Пэкхему не снилась, но сейчас ему хотелось только одного — поскорее убраться отсюда.

— И я ни у кого такого не видел! — проорал ему в шею бородач, обдавая пивным духом и брызгая слюной. — Ни у мальчиков, ни у девочек! Только у кошек! — заржал он, широко открыв рот.

Сдавшись, Рио вытащил всё, что было в кошельке, сунул бармену в ладонь, выбежал из паба и прислонился к стене, запрокинув голову.

— Я тоже... — сказал он появившейся из-за тучи полной луне.

Рио ещё надеялся, что ошибается, но тот, кто был внутри, с ним был явно не согласен. Рио прижал руку к паху, стараясь унять дрожащее вожделение. Со стороны, правда, казалось, что он мастурбирует. И впрямь в этом тëмном сыром проулке дрочке было бы самое место, никто бы сюда не сунулся и не увидел...

— Нет, — уверенно проговорил Рио.

«Нет?» — с сомнением переспросил тот, другой.

— Я справлюсь... — Рио с усилием оторвал руку от ширинки, положил на грудь и прислушался. Никто не отзывался, только сердце колотилось о ладонь. — Ничего этого не было... Просто перебрал немного, вот и померещилось...

Действительно, утром произошедшее в пабе казалось ему далëким сном. А ещё через день Рио ввязался в скандал с фанатами и вовсе забыл, какая ересь может показаться на экране после трёх бутылок эля.

Он вспомнил про весь этот бред спустя время, когда снова произошла стычка с Торресом на поле. Испанского педика совсем занесло, а Рио не привык отступать.

— Ссссука... — прошипел Торрес и вцепился Рио в лицо.

Кожу снова будто вспороли лезвиями, но Рио почти не сопротивлялся, только упёрся ладонями Торресу в грудь, держа на расстоянии и отклоняясь, чтобы уберечь глаза. Футболка на Торресе была уже не красная, а синяя, но по-прежнему опаляла — на этот раз холодом, так что пальцы немели и покалывали.

Их быстро растащили, но они в этом и не нуждались — как только Рио прошептал:

— Тише, киска... тише... — и открыл глаза, чтобы насладиться выражением лица Торреса.

Тот отдёрнул руки, распахнул рот, захлопнул, наклонился к самому уху и прошептал в ответ:

— Охотник?

Когда судья показал жёлтую карточку, заварушка закончилась и все стали расходиться по местам. Рио бросил Торресу, пробегая мимо и прикрывая ладонью рот:

— Стиви часто тебя за ушком чесал? Скучаешь по этому, шлюха испанская?

Торрес весь напружинился, как перед прыжком, и Рио показалось, что тот сейчас запрыгнет на него, смахивая голову одним ударом когтей. Но Торрес только ухмыльнулся, полоснув взглядом, и побежал в центр поля.

— Блядь... — прошептал Рио, глядя ему вслед и одёргивая футболку. Стояк сейчас был очень некстати.

Что означает эта ухмылка, до него дошло только во время сборов, когда в раздевалке он увидел на груди Стиви четыре отчётливые отметины, похожие на кошачьи, если бы не казались размером с человеческую ладонь.

— До сих пор видишься с ним? — спросил Рио, только спустя секунду сообразив, что произнёс вопрос вслух вслед за мыслями, по инерции.

— С кем? — Стиви проследил за его взглядом. — Понятия не имею, о чём ты...

Он не прикрылся и даже не опешил, как успел заметить Рио.

— Не еби мне мозги... — Рио провёл пальцем по одной из царапин. — Давно?

— Недели две назад, — ответил Стиви. Его кожа покрылась мурашками. — Не заживут никак...

— Да, такие долго заживают, — кивнул Рио. — До следующего полнолуния обычно. — Он отнял руку и вдохнул запах, оставшийся на кончиках пальцев. — Фелис Сильвестрис Тартессия... Я прав?

— Да, — улыбнулся Стиви. — Испанская дикая.

Рио показалось, что эта улыбка больше связана с воспоминаниями, чем с его догадкой.

— И... как?.. — осторожно спросил Рио.

— Ну... как... — пожал плечами Стиви. — Кошка. Гуляет сама по себе...

— Это я заметил, — хмыкнул Рио и, поймав быстрый взгляд, добавил: — Сочувствую на самом деле. Правда. — Он потрепал Стиви по плечу. — Но приручить таких действительно невозможно.

— Ты мог бы, — посмотрел на него в упор Стиви. — Он мне говорил, кто ты.

— Мои предки на Карибах уже много десятилетий относятся к римско-католической церкви, — заученно сказал Рио. — Я отказался от всей этой хуйни. И потом... Прости... — улыбнулся Рио. — Он мне не нужен.

— Это неважно, — фыркнул Стиви. — Ему нужен ты. А это намного хуже, поверь мне.

Невидимые царапины зажглись на щеке адским пламенем, и Рио поверил сразу.

В полнолуние он оставил дверь открытой.

Мягкие шаги Рио услышал сразу, да и тот, кто ступал по лестнице, ведущей в его спальню, не таился. Он медленно отворил дверь шире, ступил на порог и, принюхиваясь, повернул голову в сторону угла, где сидел в кресле Рио.

— Так и знал, что ты придёшь без приглашения, — сказал Рио, рассматривая пальцы с крючковатыми когтями, придерживающими дверь: на них как раз падал лунный свет из окна, оставляя длинные тени — лампу Рио специально не зажëг.

— Захотелось, чтобы кто-то почесал за ушком, — фыркнул гость.

— Ты нарываешься, Фернандо Хосе Торрес Санс... — Рио почувствовал привычное посасывание под ложечкой, переходящее в тянущее чувство внизу живота.

— Наааандо... — медовым голосом вслед за разливающимся в паху возбуждением протянул пришедший. Имя напоминало бы мартовские кошачьи рулады под окном, если бы не человеческие издевательские нотки. — Зови меня просто Наааандо...

Это было последней точкой. «Убью нахуй...», — мелькнуло в голове у Рио, он сорвался с кресла и, подлетев к Торресу, стиснул руки на его шее. Тот схватился за запястья, оцарапав когтями, чтобы ослабить хватку, но не сделал и попытки освободиться.

— Ты понимаешь, шлюха, с кем ты флиртуешь? — прорычал Рио, стараясь не дышать глубоко, чтобы позорно не застонать: животный запах щекотать ноздри, проникал в лëгкие, закручивался в животе и устремлялся в пах волна за волной, как во время шторма. Рио снова начало колотить, и — удивительно — ярость помогала ему сейчас унять дрожь.

Торрес молча удерживал его несколько минут — сил ему было не занимать — а после отбросил руки от своей шеи, вцепился в плечи, рванувшись к губам, впился в них и потащил Рио к постели, не размыкая поцелуя. Поцелуй был царапающий, с кровавым привкусом, и тот, кто внутри, забился о грудную клетку, заорал. Торрес, словно услышав, гладил Рио по голове и плечам, целовал, смешивая поцелуи со сбивчивым «Тише, охотник... Тише...», и Рио, расставив руки с растопыренными напряжёнными пальцами, громко всхлипывал, чтобы не застонать.

— Господи... — прошептал Рио, когда Торрес, дав ему под колени, повалил на кровать и уселся сверху, прижав его запястья к подушке над головой. — Помоги мне...

Он не накинул удавку, когда Торрес, истерзав губы, отпустил его ладони, не сбросил его с себя — просто смотрел в глаза с вертикальными зрачками, будто разрезающими его плоть, и шептал на повторе цифры — счëт последних матчей, — чтобы не кончить от одного этого взгляда убийцы.

Торрес медленно провëл по его груди когтями, с треском раздирая футболку и задевая кожу под ней, любуясь тем, как кровь пропитывает ткань. Рио вскинул руки, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя и стиснув зубы: боль была такой, как он себе представлял — настолько сладкой и мучительной, что яйца поджимались. Вслед за болью по царапинам прошлись мягкие пушистые прикосновения. В другое время Рио их и не заметил бы, но сейчас они жгли огнëм, распаляя похоть. Рио поднял голову и взглянул вниз, выдавив:

— Ты серьëзно?

Торрес фыркнул, и Рио почувствовал как пушистое касание настойчиво проникает под резинку шорт.

— Блядь... — Рио схватился за изголовье, выдыхая с каждым движением: — Мне... никогда ещё... не дрочили... хвосто...

Он захлебнулся последним словом, которое перешло в стон и снова громкое «Блядь!», когда кончик хвоста протиснулся дальше и пощекотал его под мошонкой и в то же время шершавый язык, описав ареолу сосков, прочертил чëткую линию до пупка и ниже.

— Блядь... — повторил уже шëпотом Рио, почувствовав шершавую жëсткость на члене.

Язык прошëлся под складкой головки, остановившись у уздечки, поиграл с ней, задевая как дрожащую струну, и Рио не выдержал. Он сгрëб крашеные полосатые волосы и, вскидывая бëдра, начал вбиваться во влажный рот, выстанывая:

— Да, киска... О, да!.. Да!..

Кончик хвоста проталкивался внутрь, растягивая, нащупывая простату, толкаясь в неë, и Рио извивался, рыча, когда насаживался на него, и срывался на крик, когда его член упирался в глотку.

Рио было не отказать в выносливости, но ни у одной из его любовниц и любовников не было языка, как наждачная бумага, и никто до сих пор не трахал его хвостом, да ещё так долго и изощрëнно. Сколько это длилось, он не мог сказать, выматывающее наслаждение ныло тяжестью в мошонке, которую сжимали, массируя, цепкие пальцы, покрытые шерстью, ноги разъезжались, открываясь этим прикосновениям, пропуская их глубже. Когда Рио не то что кричать — скулить был не в состоянии, он сжал бархатное плечо и просипел:

— Не могу.. больше...

Торрес выпустил его член изо рта и, облизав блестящие от слюны и предэякулята губы, прошëлся когтями по внутренней стороне бëдер и, шершаво лизнув головку, подул на неë. Рио хрипло втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и беззвучно кончил, потянув на себя выкрученную пальцами простыню и толчками выплëскиваясь на подставленный язык.

Когда его перестали выгибать оргазменные судороги и вернулся дар речи, Рио прочистил горло и хрипло сказал, глядя на белые капли, которые стряхивал Торрес со своего обмякающего члена на свежие саднящие царапины на бëдрах:

— Блядь... Всегда ненавидел оборотней-котов... Так и норовят пометить...

— Всегда любил злых охотников... — лениво произнëс Торрес, растягиваясь у него на груди.

— Ещё и кошатиной несëт... — проворчал Рио, брезгливо отмахиваясь от хвоста. — И аллергия у меня на кошачью шерсть. — Он, поморщившись, сплюнул.

— Врëшь... — Торрес, зевнув, показал клыки, устроился на нëм поудобнее, закрыл глаза и через минуту, расслабившись, зарокотал, как трактор.

— Вообще прекрасно, — развëл руками Рио. — И в душ теперь не сходить...

— Я тебя вылижу... — сонно проговорил Торрес.

— Пошëл на хер... — огрызнулся Рио.

Дождавшись, когда урчание достигнет силы звука пролетающего над крышей самолëта, он оглянулся по сторонам, будто кто-то мог их видеть, и почесал пальцем за треугольным мохнатым ухом.


End file.
